When will I be found
by Zombielover86
Summary: A Walking Dead style of Orange Is The New Black!


**When will I be found**

**Ok so yes, another zombie one. It popped into my head when I was writing the second chapter of Which is better.**

**This one is a walking dead style of Orange Is The New Black.**

**It will contain femslash.**

**And unfortunately I am still not friends with Jenji so I don't oanything tp do with this series.**

Chapter 1 Piper's P.O.V (Probably will always be)

"186," I whispered, watching the slowly rising sun. For six months now I've been on my own, not a single glance of another living person just the dead. Six very lonely and scary months of running from town to town, I'd learnt quite quickly that the bigger cities were a no go. The dead seemed to congregate in them, forming hordes which made them the most dangerous places on this new earth to go.

Honestly I'm surprised that i have lasted this long when so many others didn't, I was just a college graduate who sold soap for a living with my best friend. I had been on a business trip for that when everything went to hell, I was in a meeting with the owners of a new retail establishment when a man walked in completely covered in blood.

He started quoting scripture at us and then collapsed, although he didn't stay down for long because the next second he was launching himself at a member of staff tearing into there neck.

That was the first of the dead I killed, I jumped out of my seat and used it as a battering ram knocking him out of the tenth story office window.

From then on things got worse, there were more dead than there were living and I just ran grabbing anything I thought would be useful.

Clothes, Food, Camping Equipment and an old baseball bat of my brothers which stayed glued to my hands. I went from town to town scavenging anything I could find, but every time I never found what I truly wanted. People.

Glancing at the sun I knew I had to start moving, you could never stay in on place for too long or they'd find you. No matter how quiet or careful you were they always turned up, I believe they can smell us probably considering how different we do smell.

They smell dead and we don't.

Grasping my bag I edged away from the window I was looking out of, just before sun down the previous night I'd come across this abandoned farm house with a old barn sitting out back.

Id barricaded the barns doors and hid up in the loft underneath the window. The straw, that was rotting slightly, had made for one of the more comfortable sleeping arrangements in the past few months which was nice so it seemed a shame to have to leave.

Sliding down the ladder, I silently made my way to the doors. Peering through the cracks in the wood I was happy to see that outside was clear, no lurking death bringers awaited me so I pulled the doors open enjoying the feeling of the sun kissing my skin.

The plan today was to get back onto the main road and see of there's a working car to give my feet a rest from all the walking, I haven't figured out where I'm going if I do find a vehicle but if I'm constantly on the move then the safer I'll be.

xxxx

The trek to the main road was a slow but eventually I could make out the tarmac surface from the field I was currently crossing. Abandoned cars littered the road in what once was probably a traffic jam, earlier on the army had set up barricades and safe zones in the cities which everyone rushed for but the broadcasts for those had ended quickly.

Climbing over the fence, I scrambled up the slight incline feeling slightly proud of myself. With my bat raised I moved onto part two of the plan, find a working car but seeing as there's nothing currently on the road with me I may aswell check some of the other cars for water and supplies.

Ten minutes later I'd found a a couple of tins of food, but still no car. I was getting antsy being out in the open like this, even though I hadn't been for long.

The sound of growling elevated my paranoia, I spun round immediately spotting the dead coming around the side of a car. Dropping my bag to the floor I readied myself with my bat taking slow steps towards it.

When I was barely a stride away, I swung the bat as hard as I could. It connected solidly with the side of its head with a sickening crack forcing the rotten flesh to split and ooze blackness.

I swung again, raising the bat above my head before bringing it down on the top of its own making it crumple to ground.

"Hey Laura Ingles Wilder!"

"What?" I sputtered, spinning on my heel to find a small group of women behind me, "I...um how...where did you come from?"

"Well funnily enough your not that hard to diferencetate from those lovely things stumbling around," A woman with blonde curly hair replied to my stuttering with a smirk stretching across her lips.

"Six months without sarcasm however did I live without?" I muttered, turning away slightly to try and compose myself. I was actually talking to real life people.

"Hey, I was only playing with ya. I'm Nicky, this here is Morello and the chick that just scared the crap outta ya is Alex,"

"You all by yourself sweetheart?" Morello whispered, glancing around.

"Yes," I replied, hugging my bags closer to myself.

"Well then you may aswell come with us," Alex rasped pointing to a black jeep down the road, "If you want to that is?"

"Yes!" I squealed, instantly regretting it when Nicky and Alex let out a bark of laughter. "I should've said sure all casually right?"

"Nah I like a girl who knows what she wants, although knowing your name would be a bonus," Alex winked at me. I could feel the heat entering my cheeks and spun away again pretending to look in my bag.

"P..pi...piper," I whispered, avoiding eye contact with the gorgeous dark haired woman.

"Alright you two leave the woman be," Morello spoke up, smacking both of them on the shoulders. "We gotta get back, Red's expecting us,"


End file.
